


Sugar Daddy and Daddy Kink Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [87]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rec list, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in December 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Sugar Daddy and Daddy Kink Recs

### Steve/Bucky Daddy Kink and Sugar Daddy Recs

 **Title:** Gimme Sugar  
**Why:** I love this one for how aggressively Bucky goes after Steve, and for the line about Steve having been on the other side of relationships like this when he was smaller  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188227/>

**Title:** Honey, Honey series  
**Why:** it's accidental sugar daddy!Steve with a v. different Steve than what we might be accustomed to. I love Bucky in this too. It's also my fave Shrunkyclunks series and one I reread whenever I am in the mood for a comfort fic. It's got age-gap, lots of FEELS, yummy sex scenes, and the development of a v. cool relationship. Like I said before, the Steve in the story is different: older, a bit more complex (imo) than most Shrunkyclunks' Steve, and a smidgen darker. I dunno, it's an iddy thing. The whole series is ongoing BUT it's also clocking at around 220k+ so, like, there's a lot to enjoy.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/943938>

**Title:** (Podfic of) It Never Hurt Nobody. Written by Mcwho, Read by Thatsmysecret  
**Why:** Bucky's determined to have Steve admit he's Bucky's Daddy. The fic is cool but I lurve the podfic because Thatsmysecret's voice and pacing are GOLD. At times funny while other times hot, this is one of those short podfics that are worth checking out. Total running time is 11:43  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086083/>

**Title:** Just Dropkick The Shame  
**Why:** they bang on Steve's desk, idk. A surprise Clint unrelated to banging. Also someone bookmarked it as “this could be soooo good with more chapters” but i guess it's okay as it is even with just one chapter.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869012>

**Title:** Little Bitty series  
**Why:** it’s Dira; we don’t ask why we just say thank you (Steve and Bucky playing old games with new rules)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/714114>

**Title:** Not Without You (CW: feederism, weight gain, amputation, graphic violence)  
**Why:** Do heed the tags and warnings, but if you're okay with the other kinks it contains, the Daddy kink in this fic is scorching, and it's also got a fun plot involving a zombie apocalypse.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946321/>

**Title:** Proprietary Information  
**Why:** One of my two favorite Sugar Daddy fics ever. (The other one is Hamilton fandom, I'll toss it in later as a bonus if nobody else does). It's plotty, it's got great, thoughtful characterization, and it's hot as hell. :chefskiss:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964402/>

**Title:** Put A Little Sugar In My Bowl  
**Why:** Almost starving artist Steve meets older rich art connoisseur Bucky and sparks fly. The world need more fics with Smol Sugar Baby Steve!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585488/>

**Title:** Ridin' series  
**Why:** It's a good take on the surprise!Daddy angle for Steve and Bucky. Although I do feel it's better explored in the first story in the series, the second fic does have Bucky and Steve discussing the whole sugar daddy thang.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/859140>

**title:** A Soul as Sweet as Blood-Red Jam  
**summary:** Steve's daddy kink comes out to play while he's in bed with Bucky.  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674379>

**Title:** Sugar Sugar (Series)  
**Why:** Young modern Bucky meets Cap Steve and Bucky decides he want a taste of that. A well written and funny fic, this one was the one that got me in to Sugar Baby Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/494596>

**title:** wanna have fun (and be in love with you)  
**why:** hits all my very specific daddy kink buttons without veering into saccharine territory, extremely scorching hot Daddy Steve/slutty good boy Bucky/Thor activity  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858315>

**Title:** You Done Good  
**Why:** short, sweet hot and praise kink praise kink praise kink  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485488>

  


### Bonus: Daddy Kink and Sugar Daddy Recs From Other Ships and Fandoms

 **title:** one stop  
**pairing:** RPF - Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
**why/summary:** Classic dirtybadwrong casting couch filth  
**why 2:** classic spank bank material & so well written  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052182>

**Title:** Quid Pro Quo  
**Why:** My other favorite Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby fic, for much the same reasons I love PI: plotty, well characterized, and absolutely hot as hell. George Washington/Alexander Hamilton.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880157>

**title:** ready for your thieving hand  
**pairing:** Bucky/Coulson (Steve/Bucky)  
**(my) summary:** Bucky is Very Naughty and seducing Coulson at his office and kind of an asshole. &PORN read the tags  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703181>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
